The Truth Can Hurt
by Sayomitarashi
Summary: Re-did The story of a young 8 year old Chunin, Discovers that her Mother is still alive. How will she handle this, how will the village feel about the return of Raikos Mother. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own Naruto **

Anko: Your damn right you don't.

Kakashi: Aww come on don't be hard on her.

Anko: I'm not being hard on her.

Me: Are you two done by any chance?

Kakashi: I'm done you?

Anko: Yeah ok.

Me: Good, then on with the show!

Chapter 1: "The truth can hurt"

_"__Go and check over there! He must not leave this village!__"__ the sounds of an explosion that can be herded, form Milles away. The village in the land of fire goes to war, the sound of clinging kunai and the screams of those you are injured. As the battle rages on the land of fire starts to look like a dessert, due to the lack of trees left._

"_This is where it all ends for you!__"__ as the wicked laughter echoes through the heads of the shinobi, things start to get heated as a desperate attempt to save their beloved village. _

"_You, I will kill you if it__'__s the last thing I ever do!__"__ as the kunoichi charged at the enemy, in an attempt to take his life, the two fall over the edge of the Cliffside. _

_With the screams of a young child as she watch as her mother falls to her death with enemy of their village all that is heard over the battle field is the crying scream of that little 5 year old child._

_As the battle dies down, with the retreat of the enemy ninja the land of fire poses _

_Victory but has lost a great deal, more then what it bargained for._

With the shinning yellow sun hanging over the village hidden in the Leafs, one certain shinobi looks at the many name's that have been place on the kunai looking memorial stone. Reading the name's of his fallow acquaintances and the name's of his fallen teammates. The silver haired shinobi traces the one name that means more to him than anything with his finger. Remembering the lost pain and suffering of a man that failed to save the one he let die in right of him.

With that he was broken out of his thoughts with a call to his name.

"Kakashi! My youthful rival, how have you been?!" Came the voice of the spandex wearing dork of Konoha.

Kakashi turned around so he was facing the big green idiot in the face._ Miserable,_ "I'm doing fine Gai," he said with a smile behind his mask. "Well that's great to hear. I'd hate to see my eternal rival look so down in the dumps" _speaking of down in dumps have you looked at yourself_ "right thanks Gai." He did his nice guy pose he said "no problem Kakashi, any time" the two of them sat in silence until Kakashi decided to break it. "So Gai is there a reason you were looking for me?" Gai's face almost turned white after that. "For forgetting what I can to tell you I'll do 500 push-ups later" Kakashi was beginning to lose it. "I came looking for you because the Hokage wants to see you" And before the green idiot could say anything else Kakashi disappeared and landed outside the Hokage's door.

Kakashi knocked on the door to the office and when he didn't hear anything he walked right in. As the door opened he saw Tsunade sitting at her desk staring out the window, which lay behind her desk. To Kakashi she appeared to be lost in thought. Kakashi thought he should let her know that he was there but she wasn't called the Hokage for nothing.

"Well it's about time you got here Kakashi," she said turning around to look at him.

"Yeah sorry about that but I got lost on the road of-" With the glare she was giving him he thought he'd better stop.

"I don't feel like listening to any excuse that you have Kakashi" she said still glaring at him. Clearing his throat "well what did you want to see me about lady Tsunade."

Tsunade just stared at him then put her hands on her desk and signed. "Kakashi, how's Raiko doing? I haven't seen her around much since the death of -"

"Tsunade, I would like you to not say her name." Tsunade stared at him remembering what had been taken from him during the 4th Great War.

"_The death of Mitarashi Anko is a sad day here in Konoha, but she didn't die in vain. Her life was not the only one; no she took down the one that has been a pain in the ass to us all. Orochimaru, her death will live in our hearts as we thank her for the bravery that she has committed.__"__ As Tsunade__'__s speech went on Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Kakashi, and his 5 year old daughter Raiko were all at the memorial stone to honor her memory. _

_Raiko watched her dad as he was crying over another lose. Kakashi had the guilt of losing his teammates and his sensei on his shoulders and now to have the love of his life now dead the guilt was becoming much bigger. Kakashi realized that he was not the only one that was taking this hard. Kakashi turned his head and noticed Kurenai crying in Asumes arms. _

_Kurenai had been Ankos very best friend ever since she came back from the water country, after Orochimaru had left the hidden leaf village any years ago. Kurenai had taken it pretty hard after finding out that Anko had died. Kakashi had gone to visited her to help her get thought losing her best friend._

"Kakashi" He looked lost in his thoughts.

"Kakashi!" He was broken out of his thoughts with the anger in Tsunade's voice, Tsunade new that he was probably thinking about Anko, from the look on his face. 'He_ must be taking this harder than I thought he would .Even after all this time' _Tsunade felt remorseful for him knowing that he had lost his teammates and his sensei.

"Kakashi, look I'm sorry for what has happened." Kakashi looked at his feet then looked up at her with a weak smile on his face, or what Tsunade could tell was a smile. "Don't be sorry it couldn't be helped." Tsunade gave him a weak smile knowing that he was beating himself over the fact that he couldn't do anything to save her.

"Now you were going to tell me why you summoned me here" Tsunade nodded, and then rested her head on her hands. "I have a mission for you, one that you and Asuma will be on together."Tsunade know that he could have done this mission on his own, but she thought it would be better if he went with Asuma on this. Kakashi nodded "what are the details of this mission."

"Well you and Asuma are going to the land of waves to stop a drug ring that seems to be causing some trouble there, your mission is to stop it before it goes any farther."

"Right when do we leave?"

"You leave after dark. Let Asuma know."

"Right, you'll let Raiko know when she gets back from her mission right."

"Of course Kakashi, do you really think I want her running around the village trying to find you. She's 8 years old with "WAY" to much energy for her own good. Not to mention an attitude to go with it. "

Kakashi laughed at that, remembering the last time he left on a mission and never told her, when he got back she clung to him like no tomorrow. "You're probably right." With that he left her office. Tsunade sighed as she leaned back in her chair '_Kakashi you have no idea how much she resembles you and Anko.__'_

For as long as Tsunade could remember Raiko hated it when her dad went on missions, sure she was a Chunin and went on missions herself, but she was afraid of losing another family member. Watching her mom die in front of her was the worst day of her life.

Meanwhile outside the village walls in the Konoha forest two figures wearing black cloaks were walking toward the village. "Why are we going this way couldn't we have gone to another village to get supplies." came a voice with a hint of anger in it. "Oh will you lighten up, well only be a second." came a much calmer voice.

"Yeah, whatever, you say that all the time, and then we end up being there for hours!"

"You know that attitude of yours, gets tiring after awhile"

"Yeah well so does the fact that you drag me to this village and this village only!"

"Oh come on Anko, you act as if I'm trying to bring you back here against your will."

"That's exactly what you're trying to do you old hag." She murdered

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that last part" shooting her a death glare.

As the two of them keep walking, some things seem to catch Ankos eye. She stops to watch a young girl with silver hair fight with what seemed to be a rouge ninja that had been wondering around the gates of the village.

"Anko, why'd you stop?" She watches as the girl was kick to a tree. Anko saw the cuts and what she could tell was a badly sprained ankle.

"Are you going to go help her?" Anko said nothing and walked over to stop the rouge ninja from killing the little girl. While Anko was busy killing the rouge ninja, Kaede went over to see how the little girl was doing. _Hmm this is strange she looks a lot like Anko_ turning her head to look at Anko, who had finished killing the rouge ninja, and gave a bit of a smile.

"How is she?" Anko asked in a concerning tone.

"Well to be honest with you, I'm surprised she managed to get this far on her ankle."

"I see, well let's get her to the village." Walking over to pick the young girl up and put her on her back.

"I thought you didn't want to go back to the village." She said with a sly smile on her face as Anko walked to the village gates.

"Shut up! I'm not just going to leave her out here so we might as well. I mean your dragging me here anyway so why not, not like it makes any difference."

'_Anko I must say there are some things about you that needs to be seen more than once.__'_

"You coming or what, you old hag!" Anko yelled.

"I'm coming."

TBC

So how was that? Was it any good? Let me know if I should continue it?

Anko: I can't believe your making me sound dead.

Me: Umm…well you're alive so what's the big deal?

Anko: I'll show what the big deal is!

Me: Ow!

Kakashi: Ok while the two of them fight, I'll Finnish things up. Remember Sayo does not own Naruto. Hey could you two save the fighting for later!

Anko&Me: Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own Naruto **

Anko: 'opens her mouth'

Me: Don't even think about it. 'Swallowing a dango'

Anko: Where did you...Get that?

Me: It's yours. I thought you wouldn't mind.

Anko: why you little! Come here!

Me: Ow! Hey Anko-sensei!

Kakashi: Here we go again.

Chapter 2: Reviling

As Anko and Kaede walked to the leaf village to take Raiko to the hospital to treat her busted up ankle and any other minor injuries that she may have received, Anko found it hard to have to go back to the village she had once left. Not to mention the fact she was carrying her now 8 year old daughter there as well. You see Raiko never knew that Anko was her mother. So the uncomforted air that seems to hang over her all the way their seemed to be suffocating. Kaede seem too noticed, although Anko was trying not to make it to obvious that she knew the young girl.

"She means a lot to you doesn't she" Kaede asked catching Anko off guard.

"Huh!? What are you talking about?"

Kaede pointed to the young girl, "That little girl Anko"

Anko turned her head slightly to look at the little girl that she had been carrying on her back. "I have no idea what you're taking about; I've never seen this girl before." Deep down it hurt to say that, knowing full well she did know her.

"Alright, if you say so, it makes no difference to me weather you tell me or not." _Though I already know the connection you have with that girl."_ Kaede smiled to herself.

The three of them made it to the gates of the village, as Anko and Kaede walked by, Izumo and Kotesu noticed Raiko being carried.

"Hey you there hold on!" Kotesu yelled as Anko and Kaede stopped.

"Huh?! Raiko! Do you know what happened?" Izumo asked as Anko gave Kaede a stare that said 'you tell them I don't need them to now I'm alive.' Kaede nodded slightly as she turned her attention back to Izumo and Kotesu.

"We were just walking by when we found her all beaten up like this, and we thought since we were coming here we'd bring her along that way she could go to the hospital and get the help she needs for her injuries."

"Your very kind, thank you." Kotesu was looking at Raiko then looked up at Anko with a puzzled look on his face. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"I'm sorry but you're probably thing of someone else." She said walking pass him.

"You're probably right, she died 3 years ago."

"Well if that's all gentleman will take her to the hospital and we'll be on our way." As the two of them walked off Izumo and Kotesu couldn't help but stare.

"Hey Izumo"

"What?"

"Did you notice something familiar about the one carrying Raiko?"

"Now that you mention it yeah." He said with a puzzled look.

"You don't think, that maybe she didn't die 3 years ago do you?"

Izumo shrugged his shudders not too sure on what to make of it.

Meanwhile Tsunade was filling out some paper work in her office before she turned to look out the window with a smile on her face. But was as quick as it appeared it disappeared just as fast, as Shizune rushed through the door. "Tsunade-sama! Raiko's in the hospital!"

"Calm down Shizune, I already know and the one that brought her back I think I need to take too" she said as she walked out the door. '_Anko I have no idea why you faked your own death, but for whatever reason it might have been, I intend to find out._' Shizune fallowed Tsunade to the hospital where Anko and Kaede were just leaving. As the four of them walked pasted each other, Tsunade stopped and called out "It's nice to see you're still considering her your daughter after what you put her through Anko." At that Anko stopped and turned taking the hood off. Shizune had a completely surprised look on her face.

"Well should have known I couldn't fool you Tsunade. However just because I'm not in the village anymore doesn't mean I don't care for her."

'_Hmm so I was right after all__'_ Kaede thought to herself.

"Hmm still, if you really mean that do you want to explain to me why you faked your own death." Tsunade watched as Anko looked at her feet with a hint of sadness and pain. She also noticed Ankos hands were shaking. "Anko listen to me if you truly love Raiko you'll stay here in this village with her and Kakashi. I'm sure he would be glad to know you're still alive. He stares more at that memorial stone now then he did when he lost his teammates and sensei. He's completed less missions then he should." Anko sighed then lifted her head so she was looking at Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, this may not make any sense to you but," she paused of a second. "I did it to save Raiko."

"What do you mean 'save' her?"

"When Orochimaru and I fell off that cliff neither of us died, I figured to keep him from finding her she would live the life I never had." she paused again this time her voice sounded hurt. "The life of people not scolding you because you use to be a student to one of the villages deadliest enemy, or having the elders constantly try and kick you out of the village. That's the life I wanted her to live. With her now under Kakashi's care she will."

"I see, so pretending to be dead just to keep her save huh. ANKO THAT IS THE MOST REDICULOUS THING I'VE EVER HEARD! AND YOU DAMN WELL NOW IT!" Tsunade paused and her tone softened. "Though I do see why you would feel this way, but that does not make it right."

"I didn't have a choice. It was the only way I could think of."

"Anko you had a choice! You could have chosen to come back here, instead you choose to let your now 8 year old daughter grow without knowing you even excised! How much Fucking pain do you think Kakashi is feeling right now! Anko, Kakashi sees you in her more then you seem to realize. For him to watch as she grows up not knowing who the hell her mother is its eating way at his vary soul. I can't stand to see him like this and I know if you saw him right now you wounded like what you've done."

Anko looked down at the ground thinking about what Tsunade just said about what Kakashi is going through. Kaede just watched the whole thing, knowing exactly what had happened, and decided to stay out of it. She wanted to say something but this was something that Anko and Tsunade had to work out on their own.

"Tsunade I hear what you're saying, but if I come back now then I can't Finnish what I've stared" Tsunade just stared at her not knowing what she was taking about.

"What do you mean "not finished with what you stared.""

"I have to kill Orochimaru before I come back to this village" and with that she turned around and stared to walk away. "I let him get away from me once again and that's not going to happen again. Oh and lady Tsunade please don't tell Kakashi and Raiko that I'm still alive ok, that's all I'm asking from you." Tsunade looked at her and gave her a nodded knowing that when it came to Orochimaru there was no changing her mind. _Anko you may actually be the one that takes him down for good._ With that Anko walked off and Kaede went over to Tsunade and said "I'll get her to come back soon enough."

"Don't force her to come back alright, just get her to come back for Raikos sake." Kaede nodded and ran to catch up to Anko who was now walking past a small tea house where Asuma and Kurenai where sitting enjoying some dumplings and tea.

"So how's the confident's thing working for Hinata."

"Not bad but she needs a lot more help with it. Shino and Kiba are a lot of help. She's starting to believe in herself a lot more than she did at the beginning. "

"I see. If you need any help I know someone that could probably help."

"Thanks Asuma," taking a sip of her tea Kurenai seem to get an uneasy feeling. _That chakra, it can__'__t be, she died 3 years ago._ She sat her cup on the table and ran outside as she felt the chakra come closer. "Huh?! Kurenai" Asuma got up and fallowed her out the door.

"Anko!" she yelled

"Huh?!"_ Damn it! I was hoping to not run in to Kurenai._

"Anko I thought you were dead." She said as she gave her friend a hug with tears running down her face. "Umm Kurenai could you maybe-" and before she could say anything Kurenai asked "where the hell have you been? Why didn't you come back?" Anko felt kind of bad, she tried to avoid Kurenai knowing that if she told her that she was not coming back she would try to stop her from leaving. "Umm Kurenai listen I can't stay here for long I have to go and finish something and I don't have time to sit around and talk, I'll tell you when I get back ok." she said with one of her trade mark smiles.

"You disappear for 3 year and you're telling me you're leaving again!" Kurenai looked like she was on the verge of tying Anko to a tree with handcuffs so she couldn't leave.

"Kurenai listen, I have a lot of things I need to sort out ok. I promise I'll be back as soon as I'm done."

"Hmmm alright, but as soon as you get back I want an explanation alright." Of course this being Kurenai she could tell that something was wrong, but Anko just chose not to tell her. Of all the people Anko could not talk to. Kurenai felt like she had lost her best friends trust. With that Anko said goodbye to Kurenai and walked off. At this time Asuma had made his way out of the tea hut. He noticed what Kurenai was staring at and then placed a hand on her shoulder.

"If I were you I'd let Kakashi now it's better if he finds out now rather than later."

"You're probably right" Kurenai said with a tear running down the side of her face as she watched Anko leave for the second time.

Seeing this Asuma spoke up "I'll tell him if you don't feel up to it"

"No, its ok, I'll tell him."

Meanwhile back at Kakashi's place where an 8 year old Chunin was sitting on her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. _Dad please comeback soon_. Raiko was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the door bell ring.

"Maybe she's not home yet" Kurenai tried the door to see if it was open, Kakashi gave Kurenai permission to come by when he was on a mission to watch Raiko and keep her company. She went in and stared to look around to see if Raiko had come home from her mission.

"Huh!?" Kurenai spotted Raiko sitting in her room and decided to go and see what was wrong. "Hey kiddo what's wrong?" she asked sitting at the end of her bed. Raiko looked up to see Kurenai, and then said in a somewhat sad voice "daddy's on a mission." At that Kurenai saw something else in the girl's eyes. She saw sorrow, the same sadness in her eyes the day she watched Anko fall over that cliff. Kurenai new the young girl lover her mother so much, even thought she had only been 5, Raiko stayed by Anko's side no matter where she went. It could have been in the forest of death or anywhere dangerous for all she cared, as long as Anko was by her side she would have been fine with it. Raiko only felt truly safe being right there with her. She wasn't scared or anything she just really looked up to Anko, more in a big sister kind of way.

You see Raiko wasn't scared of much when she was young, hell she use to go into the forest of death with her mom all the time while many people avoided the place afraid they'd be eaten by the dangerous animals and plants in it. But that all changed when Orochimaru showed up back in the village, in an attempt to burn it to the ground with everyone in it. With Orochimaru calling on the curse mark on her mother's shoulder, something seemed to give away. Raiko had unlashed a hidden power that she had no control over. To this day she still can't control it. But it only appears when she's over the top mad. Something that Tsunade and the other ninja in the hidden leaf village all fear.

TBC

Ok so how was that chapter? You know the drill review and read. Till next time. Ja'ne.

Anko: Well that was more like it.

Me: Just because you're in it am I right.

Anko: hmm maybe squirt.

Me: Don't call me squirt! Ok see you all next time.

Kakashi: Hey don't I get a say in this!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer ****I do not own **Naruto

Anko: So kiddo what's going to happen in this chapter

Me: Well Anko-sensei, you'll just have to read it. 'Smiles big'

Anko: Hmph fine.

Kakashi: Well if no one cares I'm going to eat this bag of skittles.

Anko&Me: NOOOOO! 'Jumps at him'

Kakashi: Ow! O-o-ok '_Girls and sugar _'

Chapter 3 "Past and Percent" 

As the day went on, Kurenai stayed with Raiko, trying to keep the young girls mind off the fact that Kakashi and Asuma were on a mission for a few days. No matter how much she tried Kurenai wasn't getting anywhere. She even managed to think that Raiko was a hell of a lot more stubborn then Anko when she'd con her into paying for her dumplings.

It was getting late and Kurenai thought she'd take Raiko out for a nice dinner; maybe a nice little walk around the village for a little fresh air to see if that would help take her mind of things.

"So kiddo you hungry?" Kurenai asked only to get a "no" from the child beside her. Kurenai just looked at Raiko and said "Raiko listen you can't just stay in here sulking. I know how you feel but you have to let it go." Kurenai waited to see if Raiko was going to say anything, when she didn't Kurenai put a hand on the girls shoulder. Raiko looked up at Kurenai only to see a smile on the older girls face.

"So what do yeah say want to go get something to eat." Raiko nodded a bit.

"Good, then let's go," with that Kurenai walked over to the door of the girls bedroom "you coming?" Raiko gave a slight nod and got of the bed to fallow Kurenai, but not without looking a family pitcher Kakashi had given her. The pitcher was of her Anko, and Kakashi. Raiko was sitting on her dads shoulders, while her mom was smiling. At the bottom of the pitcher it had the words "Happy 4th birthday Raiko, love mom and dad," written on it. After she finished looking at it she then walked past Kurenai to get her shoes and jacket on. Kurenai watched Raiko put her jacket on and thought _Kakashi, I have to tell him Raiko can't live like this anymore._ _I…I can't stand to see her like this; no kid should have to live with this much pain and suffering. He needs to know that Ankos still alive for Raikos_ "sake."

"For whose sake Kurenai-sama?" Raiko asked from across the room.

"Oh…um… no one just talking to myself. You ready to go." After getting a nod from the young girl they left the apartment and walked around town till they saw Genma and Raido who seemed to be having some trouble with a bunch of books that were scattered over the ground.

"This is your fault. If were late the fifth is going to have our heads," Raido said picking up a book filled with documents.

"Well maybe if you hadn't stopped to try and fix your sandal then I never would have bumped into you and we wouldn't be messing around trying to pick up all this."

"Oh like this isn't any of your fault maybe you should stop thinking about Shizune and pay attention to where you're going!"

"Whatever, just help me ok." Genma said with a blush spreading across his face.

Kurenai and Raiko saw Genma and Raido trying to pick up all the books and offered to help, "Hey guys need some help." Kurenai asked handing Raido a folder.

"Oh hey Kurenai, Raiko, yeah that would be great."

As the four of them gathered all the books and various other papers Genma asked with a smile "so Kurenai where's Asuma? Aren't you two normally wondering around together? "

"Well Kakashi and Asuma are out on a mission." She said trying to hide the fact that she was blushing.

"I see, so Raiko how are you feeling? You looked pretty banged up this morning."

After picking up the last book Raiko said with a grin "I'm ok thanks to lady Tsunade." _Does everyone in Kakashis family mask their emotions? _Kurenai thought handing Genma the last bunch of books. 

"Thanks for your help, would the two of you mind helping us get these to lady Tsunade?"

"No, not at all. We'd love to help you." Kurenai walk over to the two of them then whispered to them both. "I'd kind of like to talk to Tsunade-sama anyway." She said before looking at Raiko._ Maybe I should tell her._ As the four of them started on their way to the Hokage tower Raiko stopped and looked up at the sky to see a shooting star. _Please come home soon dad._ Kurenai stopped to see that Raiko had stopped. _Raiko._ Genma and Raido saw the look on Kurenais face that told them why she wanted to talk to Tsunade.

Once the four of them made it to the tower they all headed up to Tsunades office. With a quick kick to the door seeing as their hands were full, Shizune opened it to let them in. "What in Hokages name toke you two so long!" Tsunade roared.

"Well you see-" they both stared

"Never mind I don't want to hear it." She sighed as she lay back in her chair, "Hmm Kurenai, Raiko what brings you two here? Is something wrong?"

Kurenai looked at Raiko then back to Tsunade "I'd kind of like to "talk" to you about something." Tsunade knew where Kurenai was going with this and said "Genma, Raido that's all for right now. You may go." They both nodded and left the room, "Shizune take Raiko to do something."

"Right away lady Tsunade" with that Shizune and Raiko left the room. The two of them waited for 60 seconds before Tsunade asked "So Kurenai what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Tsunade-sama it's about Anko."

"Before you say anything else let me just say I know that she's still alive. I ran in to her as she was leaving the hospital after leaving Raiko there this morning."

"I see."

"Kurenai, there's something else bothering you besides find out the truth that Ankos still around."

Kurenai sighed, "Yeah, it has something to do with Raiko and I'm not sure where to go with this. I'm not sure if I should tell her, I know I should tell Kakashi but I just don't know if that's the best thing to do right now."

Tsunade thought back to when she ran into Anko_,__ "__I have to kill Orochimaru before I come back to this village.__"__"I let him get away from me once again and that's not going to happen again." "__Tsunade please don__'__t tell Kakashi and Raiko that I__'__m still alive ok, that__'__s all I__'__m asking from you.__"_ Tsunade put her head on her hands and said "neither of them should know."

Kurenai looked at the fifth like she was nuts. "What do you mean neither of them should know!"

"Kurenai, Anko told me not to tell either of them. There's something she has to do before their aloud to find out."

"But…" Kurenai sighed "At less let Kakashi know then he can decide how he wants to approach this." Kurenai looked at the fifth pleading for her to tell Kakashi, "Please lady Tsunade let him know, end the suffering he's going through."

Tsunade sat there with her head on her hands trying to think if she should or wait. All she knew was that if she didn't there was no question Kurenai would, than she'd have to deal with Kakashi accusing her of knowing and never bothered to tell him.

Meanwhile:

Shizune had taken Raiko to get some dangos, seeing as the young girl hadn't eaten anything since she got back from her mission and had been released from the hospital. The two of them walked around till they ended up at the training field which of course was a bad idea of its own. Shizune looked up to see the stone of all stones the "Memorial Stone" staring back at her. Shizune glanced at Raiko to see if the young Chunin had noticed and to her luck she did. Shizune thought maybe her damn feet did this on propose it wouldn't be the first time her feet got her into some kind of trouble.

"Hey, Raiko, you ok?" The young girl nodded.

"You sure?" getting another nod.

"Alright I guess if you're ok." _I know she's still alive but Raiko doesn't maybe. "_Hey Raiko what do you say we go get some flowers and bring them back here to honor everyone's memory." The young girl smiled as she started to run to the flower shop. _This is the best I can do for her least for now anyway._ The little girl was half way to the Yamanaka flower shop when Shizune realized that the young Chunin had taken off without her.

"Hey, Raiko wait for me!" Shizune yelled trying to catch up to Raiko.

*At the flower shop*

"So Naruto who are the flowers for?" Ino asked with a grin behind the counter.

"That's Hokage to you!" Naruto yelled back. "It's none of your business who the flowers are for Ino."

"I hate to break it to you Naruto but you're not Hokage Lady Tsunade is."

"But I will be just you wait!" Naruto laid the amount of money on the counter and headed to the door, but before he could open the door it flung open and hit him in the face.

"Oh sorry about that Naruto- Sama." Naruto looked up to see Raiko, "Well, well it's been a while Raiko-Chan"

"It hasn't been that long." She said helping him stand up.

"So what brings you here at this hour? Should you be at home?"

"Nope I out with Kurenai-sensei," Raiko walked over to look at the various selections of flowers. "Speaking of which I better make this quick and get back to her." She thought of getting a Tulip till she saw a beautiful blue rose. "Hey Ino how much is this flower?" she asked holding the flower with a grin.

"That's a beautiful flower. It's about 20 Ryo." Raiko fished out her wallet but only found 6 Ryo left in it. Raiko put the flower back, "thanks anyway."

"Hey Raiko wait what were you going to use that flower for?" Naruto asked placing a hand on her shoulder. "I was going to put it at the base of the memorial stone."

"Well here if that's what you were going to use it for I guess I'll just pay the rest of it for you."Ino said handing the blue rose to her. "Are you sure?" Ino nodded "yup." Raiko smiled and handed her the money she had left. "Thanks Ino! Bye Naruto-sama!" with that she ran out the door with her flower and headed back to the memorial stone.

"Wow Ino I never thought you had a heart." He said before opening the door only to have it flung in his face for the second time that night "What is with people and doors today!"

"Oh sorry Naruto didn't see you there; by the way did Raiko come here?"

"Yeah she just left."

"Thanks" with that Shizune ran out the door.

Naruto got up and went to the window, after seeing no one he opened the door as fast as it would and stepped out. "Ha! Not this time!" he yelled and ran off.

Ino just shook her head. "He's such a weirdo"

*At the memorial stone*

Raiko made it back to the kunai looking stone where she looked at all the names before placing the flower in front of it and stared to pray for everyone's well being. After about 4 minutes she stood up Said her last prayers and walked over to where Shizune was standing. "Well what do you say we go find Kurenai?" Raiko nodded. The two of the walked back to the Hokage tower where they saw Kurenai and Tsunade standing outside the front door.

"Oh there they are." Kurenai noticed that Raiko didn't look as tense as she was before. "So was that all you wanted to talk about Kurenai?" Kurenai nodded. "Yeah thank you Lady Tsunade."

"Hey Shizune thanks a lot." Giving the older girl a hug, "come on Kurenai I'm starving!"

"Ok, ok, see you later."

*At the Hatake house hold*

After Kurenai had taken Raiko out for dinner they returned home, Kurenai decided to stay the night seeing as nether of the guys had come back from their mission. Not to mention she was beat form the day's events. Once Raiko went to sleep Kurenai sat on the couch and flipped through the TV channels. About 4 and half hours later Kurenai wake up with a slight nudge.

"Hey Kurenai, come on wake up" Kurenai looked up to see Asuma. "Huh, oh you guys are back how'd the mission go?" she asked sitting up while rubbing her eyes.

"It went without fail." Kakashi said coming out of the kitchen with a glass of water. "How was Raiko?"

"Well we had a rocky start but she seemed to get over it when she was with Shizune for a bit."

"Guess that's not surprising."

"What do you mean?" Asuma asked taking a set by Kurenai.

"Are you telling me you haven't noticed Asuma?" Kurenai asked with a surprised look on her face.

"Well Kurenai and I have. The reason Raiko comes out of the state of feeling alone when Shizune is around is because Shizune reminds her of Anko."

"Now that you mention it I have noticed it a little bit of that when she's around."

"With Shizune around its helping to fill the vowed in Raikos heart." Kurenai looked down the hall towered Raikos room_ he needs to know_. Kurenai turned to Asuma and nodded before looking at Kakashi. "Kakashi there's something you need to know. Something I should have told you before you left on your mission." Kakashi looked at Kurenai, "What is?" Kurenai looked at the floor trying to think if telling would be a good thing. "What is Kurenai?" he asked again.

"Kakashi what Kurenai is trying to say is that Ankos alive." His one eye shot wide open and the glass of water he had in his hand fall to the ground a shattered, as Asuma continued "We were having tea at the tea hut when she walked by after leaving Raiko at the hospital." Kakashi looked at the floor he felt as if someone had ripped out his heart then stepped on it. She was alive and he was the last to know. He had so many questions in his head that he couldn't find the answers too. "We're sorry we didn't tell you, she asked us, well Lady Tsunade not to tell you." Kakashi though for a couple of minutes before saying "It's ok."

"Are you sure your ok with this?" Kurenai asked to make sure she heard him right. Kakashi nodded as he bent over to pick up the broken glass pieces. "This just gives me a reason to find her." Kurenai nodded. "Well I think we should get going I've got to write my half of the report. See you in Tsunades office tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Thanks again Kurenai for spending time with Raiko."

"No problem." With that the both of them left for their own apartment. Kakashi walked to the kitchen to throw the pieces of glass out before he walked to Raikos room, he walked over to fix her blankets seeing as they were on the ground and she looked a little cold. Once he fixed her blanket he saw that she had the pitcher he and Anko gave her for her birthday in her hands. He removed the pitcher and replaced it with a stuffed dog, he placed the pitcher on the nightstand beside her bed and smiled, he couldn't be more proud of his daughter for dealing with this pain-better than he had when he lost everything. Of course he'd catcher her crying once in a while, even though she'd say she was fine or she had something in her eye.

As day break broke over the walls of Konoha, Raiko awoke to the annoying light that shone through her window. She pulled her blankets over her head, "No, it's not time to get up." She whined. As the young Chunin was getting back to sleep, she felt something cold and wet at her feet , she moved the blanket to see no other then Pakkun. "AHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she yelled pointing her finger at him. "Well good morning to you as well and you should really wash your feet." He greeted with a paw up. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Pakkun jumped off the bed, "Well fine." "Man she's just like her mother." He mumbled to the door.

"Well I see Raikos awake." Kakashi said pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah and every morning I get the same reaction."

"Sorry pal, I appreciate you helping me out with her."

"No problem Kakashi." He vanished in a poof if smoke.

Once he disappeared Raiko came out of her room, "dad you can't keep having Pakkun wake me up." Kakashi looked at his daughter "well if you didn't sleep like a log I wouldn't have too now would I." kakashi smiled underneath his mask knowing he was right. Raiko just stared at him before going to sit at the table. "So what's for breakfast it better not be anything healthy." She whined, because every morning her dad would make her a nice healthy breakfast to start the day off. Kakashi came out of the kitchen with a plate of food" nope it's something better" he placed the plate in front of her, once she saw what was on it she grinned, "Pancakes! What kind!"

"Chocolate chip." He said taking a set across from her.

"Dad you know I'm not big on chocolate chip pancakes but everything else with chocolate on it is good." She said as she went to the fridge to get a class of milk. As Raiko sat down at the table Kakashi decided that Raiko had to find out the truth.

"Raiko I have something I need to tell you."

"Huh?! What is it dad?"

He toke a set next to her and sighed before he told her. "Raiko, Kurenai and Asuma were here yesterday and they told me something I think you need to know-."

"If it's about mom I don't want to hear it!" with that she walked to the front door and slammed it on her way out. Kakashi sighed again, "Maybe it was a little too soon to tell her." Raiko walked around the village fumed; right now anything that had to do with her mother was something that she didn't want to hear at the moment. She had heard the conversion her dad and Kurenai had last night and was not in the mood to hear that she was alive but decided to just leave and NOT come back.

She planned to beat the living hell out of anyone that wanted to talk about it. She walked around the entire village mumbling curse's words, until she ran into Sakura. Sakura had been a good friend of the family and had help watch and take care of Raiko when Anko and kakashi were both on missions. Raiko looked up to her like a big sister, even though she could tell her anything this was something she didn't want to talk about with Sakura.

"Huh?! Oh Raiko it's you, is something wrong?" Sakura asked with a worried look on her face. Tsunade had told Sakura about Anko coming back to the village and had asked Sakura to keep an eye on Raiko for the time being.

"Oh! Yeah everything's fine."

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked not buying the masked emotion she saw in Raikos eyes.

"Yeah I'm really ok Sakura." Giving the older girl a smile.

"Well ok if you're sure. So how's Kakashi these days.

"Fine"

"That's good."

"Umm Sakura is Tsunade-sama in her office?"

"I think she is why?"

"I kind of want go a mission."

"Ok then she might be there, she left the hospital not too long before I did."

"Thanks Sakura." With that the young Chuinin ran to the Hokage tower.

'_A mission should help me clear my head.' _As Raiko was on her way to see Tsunade about a mission, Tsunade was busy trying to convince Kurenai that nothing was wrong and that Anko would return after her mission. Let's just say not going as well as she has hoped. After her conversion with Tsunade the day before she realized that there had to be something wrong, for Anko to back and not tell Kakashi she was back was starting to piss her off. She needed to know what else Anko had told Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama please there's something about Anko that's changed, there's no reason she wouldn't want Kakashi to know she was back and that she was still looking after Raiko."

"Kurenai like I said before Anko is fine and she'll return when she's finished her "_mission_."

Kurenai wanted to continue but she knew that arguing with Hokage was pointless. Tsunade put her head on her hands and stared "Kurenai trust me she'll comeback as her old self again, so don't worry."

Kurenai sighed heavy, she had to trust Tsunade, as much as she wanted to convince the Godamie that something was wrong with Anko, but Kurenai knew that Tsunade was right. She knew that Anko could take care of herself. "Thanks Tsunade-sama." With that she went to the door and as soon as she was about to open it Raiko walked in.

"Oh umm I'm sorry Kurenai."

"It's ok Raiko I was just on my way out." Giving Raiko a smile Kurenai left Tsunades office. Once the door closed Raiko preceded to ask Tsunade if she could go on a mission.

"So got any missions for me to go on Tsunade-sama." The young Chunin looked hopeful. She'd take any mission anything at all.

"That's Hokage to you." Glaring at Raiko

"Umm right sorry Hokage-sama." Giving Tsunade a sorry bow for disrespecting her.

"So you want a mission do you?"

"Yes."

"Well the only mission I can give you at the moment is a C-ranked mission."

"That's ok, that'll do fine. What are the details of the mission?"

"Your mission is to go to the land of Tea to stop a bunch of rouge ninja that are terrorizing the village."

"Ok got it. Thanks Tsunade-sama." With that she ran out the door.

"Umm Tsunade-sama…do you think it was a good idea to send her on a mission right now." Shizune asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Shizune I think right now Raiko needs to get away from this village for a bit. Also if she's lucky she'll run into Anko. " She said with a smile on her face.

"Yes but-"

"Shizune, I want to see if I'm right about something." With that said the room became silent.

Meanwhile out in the Konahagakure forest Kaede and Anko had just finished cleaning up there camp and stared to get a move on to the next place that could give them any clues to the where a bout's of Orochimaru.

"Where should we start look? Anko?" Kaede turned to Anko.

Anko was looking up at the sky remembering what had taken place the day before.

"Hey earth to Mitarashi Anko! Hello you there?" Kaede asked waving her hand in front of Ankos face trying to get her attention.

"Huh?! On right." She said after being pulled out of her thoughts.

Kaede sighed heavy "Man I swear it's all ways the same damn thing with you. I try to ask you something and you space out on me. How the hell am I going to help you get rid of this fucking sensei of yours if you go and space out on me all the time?"

Ankos hands molded them self's in to fist's "Ok first of all he's not my sensei! At less not anymore, second I was just thinking about something."

"You were thinking about that young girl." Kaede asked with a smile.

Anko sighed "like I told Tsunade-sama I'm not going back till I kill my former sensei. So whatever your about to say you might as well drop it." With that Anko walked past Kaede.

_Anko I know all about what happen in the past, but you have to be willing to over look all that if I'm truly going to be able to help you._ Kaede said to herself as she fallowed Anko.

**. . . (Flash back). . .**

Laying in the one of the hospital rooms a purple haired Chunin under goes the suffering of a high fever also the pain of the mark that lies on her left shoulder.

"How is she?" Sarutobi asked.

"Oh Lord Hokage, her condition hasn't changed." One of the orderly's said.

"I see. Keep a close eye on her."Sarutobi said.

"Yes sir."

The Hokage walked out of the room but didn't get to far from Ankos room before Kurenai ran up to him hoping to hear that her best friend was ok.

"How's Anko! Is she ok!" the young Yuuhi asked out of breath.

"Clam down Kurenai, Anko will be fine she just needs some rest."

Kurenai sighed hoping that Lord Hokage was right. "Umm, Lord Hokage would it be alright if I went in to see her."

Lord Hokage was about to tell Kurenai that now might not be a good time before the nurse came out. "Umm Lord Hokage she's awake."

"Well Kurenai I guess you can." Giving the young Yuuhi a smile, Kurenai smiled and fallowed the Third in to Ankos room. As the Third walked in with Kurenai behind him, Anko immediately sat up. With the sudden action giving a small wince her right hand immediately went up to that one spot on her shoulder and her left around her waist.

"Take it easy Anko" Said the Third.

"Lord- Hokage" she managed to say.

"Anko!" came the excited voice of Kurenai. "Anko you ok?" giving her friend a hug being careful not hurt her.

Anko looked puzzled when Kurenai stopped hugging her. She didn't know who this girl was or why she had tears in her eyes. The only things she could remember were the Hokage, that she was a ninja, and the name of her sensei. (AN well former sensei)

"Umm I'm sorry, but who are you?"

Kurenai looked surprised. "Anko it's me Kurenai."

"I'm sorry, it doesn't ring a bell."

"Oh well, we're close friends." Kurenai said a little disappointed Anko didn't remember her.

Anko gave a smile then turned her head to the Hokage.

_Orochimaru what did you do to her. By the looks of it she can't remember much about what happen. Maybe it's for the best that she doesn't._

**. . .** (**End of flash back.) . . .**

AN: Ok that was a lot. Ok next chapter Raiko begins her mission and she runs in to someone that might change everything.

You know the drill R&R

Kakashi, Anko, &Me: Ja'ne


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto!**

Kakashi: Anko!

Me: Hey Kakashi-sensei something wrong?

Kakashi: Yeah I can't find Anko.

Me: I'm sure she's around here somewhere.

Kakashi: Yeah you're probably right.

Me: Good, now on with the show.

Chapter 4: "You're my....what!"

Raiko rushed home to gather her things for her mission. She ran through the door said hi to her dad and ran straight to her room. She grabbed her back pack throw some kunai, shuriken, and a couple scrolls in why she was at it. When she was done packing she put her bag over her shoulders and ran out the door, after telling her dad where she was going. With that over with she was ready to begin her mission.

On the outskirts of the forest Anko and Kaede were on a mission of their own. Trying to fine the next best place to gather information on the where a bout's of Orochimaru. Of course he couldn't make it easy for them to just find him. No! He had to be mister mysterious. As the two of them walked Kaede keep asking Anko where she wanted to check out, and of course the dango loving, tomboy of the hidden leaf village gave her the same answer each time. 'How the hell would I know that's your job?' as a statement more than a question. With that Kaede stopped asking her questions; clearly she didn't really care about where they were going as long as they found him.

Raiko made her way to the village gates where Kotesu and Izumo where talking about whatever popped in to their heads. As Raiko walked by she could hear Izumo tell her not to be so reckless this time. Of course like always Raiko paid no attention to their helpful words of advice. She was the kind of girl that did things by her own rules.

"Tsk" '_Like i need advice from those two_,' she thought. She continued to walk, but decided to jump through the trees. As she jumped through the trees she was going over the plan on how she was going to handle all these rouge ninja, while thinking about everything that has happened in her life up till now. She continued, lost in her thoughts all the way to the Land of Waves. Still completely lost in her thoughts she didn't see the cliff she was now rolling down.

"OW! Ok I really need to pay attention to where I'm going or I'll end up in the hospital again," she side standing up and dusting off the dirt.

As she walked through the streets she noticed the villagers were rebuilding the homes and other various buildings that were in really bad shape. 'Wow_ this village is in bad shape.'_ She thought watching a couple of men try to fix a roof. After wondering around she decided to ask a few of the village to give her a little description on the guys that did this. Of course the villagers told her after reassuring them that she wasn't part of the rouge ninjas group. The villagers kindly told her where to look, seeing as she had no idea where to start. Raiko wasn't the only ninja there, no Anko and Kaede where there as well. What better way to fine a missing ninja then to pay a little visit to a bunch of rouge ninja.

As Raiko went to the forest that the villagers had told her to check out she came along to an arch way with the Kanji symbols for courage, wisdom, and love, all spread across the top of the arch. She stood there for a bit remembering something that her sensei had told her a while back.

'_You must have the courage to fight for those you love, _

_Carry the wisdom to know what is wrong and what is needed of the wise men, _

_The love you carry will guide you through your life never let the flame die.'_

Raiko also noticed that she was wearing a necklace with the same kanji symbol "love" on it, she seem to recall seeing "wisdom" on the one her father had. She stood there for another couple of seconds then continued on her mission. As she walked on while not paying any attention she walked right in to Kaede.

"Oh, umm, I'm sorry."

"You should watch were your going young one." Kaede said with a smile.

"Yeah," she said rubbing the back of her head in embracement.

"What's a young leaf ninja like you doing here?"

"Umm, I'm on a mission, speaking of witch I have to get to work. It was nice meeting you, see yeah." With that she ran off.

"Kaede, hurry it up!" Anko yelled.

"Oh, alright, alight, I'm coming."

"Geez, for a great ninja you sure are slow." Anko said.

"Is this how you treat all your elders Mitarashi," Kaede asked giving the girl a glare.

"I really hope not or you can forget me training you."

Anko growled "fine you old hag." With that she walked on.

'_She's going to kill me.'_ Kaede sighed and fallowed Anko through the forest.

Raiko jump through tree to tree she had finished clearing her head and was ready to complete this mission. While she jumped through the trees she heard voices, they seem to be the rouge ninja that the villagers had described.

"So we're going to attack the village to night then."

"Yesh, that's what the boss wants."

"Ok."

'_So they're going to attack tonight huh, not if I can help it.'_ She thought.

She fallowed the two that were talking all the way to the base of the group. When she got there she saw someone with a sword, she assumed that he must be their boss. She was just about to jump down from her spot up in the tree, when Anko and Kaede showed up. Raiko watched to see what the two of them were up too. She wanted to see if they were part of the group. Anko walked up to the boss after showing most of the ninja that attacked her that she wasn't in the mood to deal with pitiful weaklings like them. Once she made it to him she grabs his shirt and him, "do you know were a ninja that goes by the name of Orochimaru is hiding!" When she didn't get the answer she was looking for she let him go and sliced his neck with a kunai. The other rouge ninja were no exception either, she killed every one of them were they stood.

Raiko watched the mass of blood shade that just happened, she was shocked at how fast this woman was able to take all of them down without getting so much as a scratch. As the two of them stared to walk away, Raiko jumped out of the tree she was sitting in.

"Wait!" she called as the two of them stopped and turned to look at her.

"Put the kunai away kid were not with that pitiful excuse for a group of ninja" Anko said truing around to continue to walk on.

"Hold it! You mentioned something about Orochimaru did you not. Tell me! Is that son of a bitch still alive?!"

Anko stopped in her tracks.

"There is no way he's still alive! I saw him fall or the edge of a cliff with my mom! Please I'm bagging you! Tell me that fucking bastards dead!" She yelled trying to hold back her tears.

Anko turned to face the young girl; she saw the pain and sadness in her eyes. "Listen kid," she sighed, "he's still alive." '_And this time I fix the mistake I've made.' _

Raiko gasped at that and shook her head. "No! If my mom died then there's no way in hell that bastards alive!"

Kaede walked over to Anko and whispered in her ear, "Anko you have to tell her. If you don't I will." Kaede said in a threatening tone. "You know I can't do that!" Kaede looked at her and said, "Anko she needs to know the truth, putting that much pain on a little girl her age is not good." Anko looked down at the ground she knew that Kaede was right. Raiko was in tears by this point. Anko walked over to Raiko, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Raiko looked up at her.

"Raiko, listen to me."

"How do you...know my name?" Raiko asked in a shocking tone.

"It's because I'm...your mother"

Raiko gasped" your...your...my mom" Anko nodded.

"I don't believe you!" she said backing away, ready to throw the kunai she held clenched in her hand.

"Raiko listen ..."

"No!" the young girl yelled. "My mom died Three years ago!"

"Raiko, neither of us died that day! It's my fault he's still walking the earth. I couldn't kill him when I had the chance." She said clutching her hand into a fist.

"Do you think I'd believe that? My mom would have killed him! There's no way she'd hesitate to kill him the very chance she got!" she clenched the kunai harder as she continued, "If you really are my mom, then prove it!"

"Ok, I will, Raiko. You hold a bloodline treat that holds both the Sharingan and the curse mark."

Raiko looked at the woman in front of her, not knowing what to say, the only people that knew about that were her father, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Her sensei and her mother. So how could this lady know about that, unless she really was how she said she was?

"Mom is that really you..." Raiko asked with a surprised look on her face.

Anko nodded "Yeah, it is."

Raiko dropped the kunai in her hand and ran over to and pretty much choked Anko in a hug. "Mom I thought you were dead." She was able to spit out with tears of joy running down her face. Kaede couldn't help but smile at the scene.

"Raiko, could you let go I can't breathe."

Letting go of her mom, "I sorry."

"It's ok." Anko smiled.

Raiko thought of something and asked, "Mom why didn't you come back to Konoha?" she asked wiping her tears from her eyes.

"Raiko, I've made a lot of mistakes throughout my life, most of them I'm not particularly proud of, I thought you'd have a better life if I wasn't around."

"'If you weren't around?' Why?"

"Because I wanted you to live the life I never had." Raiko looked at her puzzled by what she had said.

"Raiko, I think what Anko is trying to say is you would have been treated badly for being the daughter of –"

"Alright you can stop right there!" Anko yelled.

"Fine, don't blame me when she finds out."

"Kaede!" Raiko watched the two of them argue before she decided to ask, "Mom, does that mean you'll come back to the village with me?" She asked with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Anko was about to tell her daughter no when Kaede started, "I'm sure she would love to." Anko sent Kaede a death glare.

"Please, please come back with me. Everyone will be glad to know your alive, I know dad will." She said with her eyes starting to water afraid that her mom would say "no".

Anko watched as Raikos mood changed. Kaede put a hand on Ankos shoulder and nodded. Anko know she'd have to go back eventually, but that was a ways off. Anko sighed, it was now or never and if she said no it would break Raikos heart.

Anko pulled her daughter into a hug and said, "I'll come back, but you have to promise me you won't cry, alright."

Raiko nodded wiping the tears from her eyes and hugged her mom knowing that she was coming home to stay.

"Well should we head back then?"

Raiko nodded "Yeah! Everyone's going be so happy your back!"

Anko gave her a smile, "Yeah." '_Kakashi'_ she thought.

"Mom, are you ok?"

"Don't worry I'm fine."

Well Raiko would say that all missions were the same, however she'd be lying. It's not every day that you find someone that you love very much on a mission. She was sure that things would be perfect now. With that the three kunoichi headed back to Konoha together.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

TBC

**AN: Ok so how was that? R&****R no flames!**

Ja'ne

Anko: Hey Kakashi.

Kakashi: Anko there you are, were did you disappear to?

Anko: Oh well I went to get this from Jiraiya, for you. _Gives him the book._

Kakashi: Thanks Anko. _ Leans over and gives her a kiss_

Anko&Kakashi: Till next timeJa'ne.


End file.
